Hsian Ji/History
Background Known to all as the Demon Siren, Hsian Ji was fabled among Demon Sorcerers and humans for her incredible and deadly power. At some point she invented and developed a unique fighting style known as Wing Nail Style, which utilized metal blades on the ends of her wings to strike several small blows to opponents with deadly speed. During a battle with Chi Wizards, Hsian Ji met a fellow Demon Sorcerer, Tzan Ren, the Demon Sorcerer of Shadows. The two battled the Wizards together and eventually fell in love and married. When Hsian Ji became pregnant, she feared for her child's safety now that demons were being hunted down to near extinction. So, the pair willingly returned to the Demon Netherworld to safely raise their child and one day return with all demonkind to take over the human world. When their son, Linos, was born, Hsian Ji and Tzan Ren began drifting apart. In her new role as a mother, Hsian Ji's personality began changing from cruel and villainous to kind and loving. This caused a rift to develop between the husband and wife, which was only exacerbated by Linos' growing curiosity and love for humans - a fact Hsian Ji accepted, but Tzan Ren did not. She also often sang to Linos, who gave her the nickname "Songbird". One day, Linos had wandered away and into Dong Xin's territory by accident. Hsian Ji arrived in time to save her son from the Ice Demon Sorcerer, but Linos was still traumatized by the experience. Eventually, Tzan Ren banished Linos to the human world, unable to put up with his fondness for humans. However, Tzan Ren decided that banishment was insufficient and decided to kill his son. Hsian Ji attempted to stop him, but she was killed in the resulting battle. Her death took a great toll on Linos, who tried desperately to sense and make contact with her astral form. However, years have gone by and Linos has been unable to sense her presence. Demon Sorcerers far and wide know of how Hsian Ji sacrificed herself in an attempt to protect her son and often insult her for being a "wasted sacrifice" as well as growing soft. Linos, however, holds the memory of his mother dearly, citing her as one of few positive experiences from his life in the Demon Netherworld and that he would not be the person he is now without her. City Shadows Arc 3 As revealed in the finale of arc 3 of City Shadows, Hsian Ji's astral form was taken by Tzan Ren and forcibly infused with his Shadow Demon Chi, transforming her into a shadow of her former self and a mindless thrall under his control. He summoned her to Earth to battle Linos, but the latter was able to get the Virgo Sign and use it's power to completely purge Tzan Ren's Shadow Chi from her body, thereby freeing her from his influence. Linos protected her during the battle with his father and upon his victory, Hsian Ji's weakened astral form left to recover, though Arran Kuang assured Linos she would return when she was better. Arc 4 Hsian Ji appeared briefly alongside an astral Lang Yan after the latter helped Drago overcome his emotional strife. She asked when they could return to their children, to which Lang Yan replied, "Soon". The two Sorceresses returned in the finale, drawn to the vault of Mo Wang because of the massive amount of magical energy Shen Du's spell was giving off. Aided by their children, Lang Yan and Hsian Ji were able to use the spell for themselves in order to resurrect their physical bodies. Overhearing Shen Du's threats against their children, the two Sorceresses emerged, ready to make Shen Du pay for threatening their children. Despite a strong start, Shen Du ultimately overpowered the two freshly resurrected demons, though he ultimately fell to their combined efforts with the Strikers to imprison him with Mo Wang for eternity. After reuniting with her son, Hsian Ji assumed a human identity by the name of Sonia Jean and with the help of Lang Yan, began learning and accustoming herself to human life. She was later mentioned as having interests in pursuing a singing career. Category:History (fan) Category:A to Z